resident evil
by billy-coen-fan
Summary: i'm not good with chapters but i think it gets better in chapter 2 which is uploaded and finished read and review would be lovely. happy reading
1. chapter 1

**Resident Evil**

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold rainy night on 17th June 2002. Chris Redfield put his legs up on the coffee table and watched television. He has been living with Jill for the last five years. They got married two years ago last month. Chris is waiting for Jill to come home. 'Ding dong'. 'There goes the bell' Chris says to himself. He opens the door and sees Jill soaking wet, Chris lets her in, shuts the door with his feet, and wraps a towel around her, and they both sit on the sofa. Chris hugs her until she's dry. "You alright honey" Chris starts. "I'm a bit cold, but apart from that I'm ok" Jill answered.

Chris then hugged her tighter and moved his head towards hers, then their lips touched and they started kissing passionately. Then they kissed all the way to the bedroom. The next morning Chris woke up, Jill's arms were wrapped around his waist. Chris Then moved her arms gently off him and pulled his legs out. He wiped his eyes as soon as his feet touched the ground. He got some clothes out of the wardrobe and hung it up in the shower room. He took a quick shower. When he got out he went into the kitchen and saw that his tea was already made. He sipped a bit and heard a familiar voice "so you're awake". Chris answered "Leon… Is that you"? Leon replied "Yup and you never guess what Claire found out the other day"

Chris picked up his cup and sat on a chair, then he put his cup on the table, Chris asked "Tell me Leon" Leon replied with a big smile "Well Claire's two weeks pregnant, I'm going to be a father"

Chris almost fell off his chair and jumped and danced in joy. Jill walked in and said "Hey what's with the racket".

Leon and Chris stopped and Chris asked "Hey Jill you ok, you was vomiting last night"

Jill replied "I'm fine just feeling a bit down that's all… Chris you will need to do the shopping today… I wrote the list on the fridge… I'm going back to bed"

Chris then sat back down and so did Leon. Leon then asked "Hey Chris you planning on having any kids yet"

Chris looked at Leon and said "I haven't thought about it why"

Leon answered "Well your wife, she looks bigger than usual and how long has she been ill for". Chris Looked and Leon and asked "Are you saying she might be pregnant"

Leon looked around and then said "Well that's what happened to Claire, first she was I'll and going to the bathroom all the time and then she started getting bigger"

Chris said "Hmm maybe your right… Listen Leon can you like talk to me in a few weeks time and if she gets bigger and keeps on vomiting I will tell you"

Leon got up and said "See you later then Chris tell Jill to get well for me"

Chris waved and went into the bedroom and sat on the bed next to Jill. "Hey Jill honey you feeling ok"

Jill replied "I don't know… Can you take me to the doctors and come with me please"

Chris nodded "Ok will do honey, get ready and I will be in the kitchen if you need me just call me".

Whilst Chris was waiting in the kitchen, Jill was having a shower, and then she got dressed. She came into the kitchen and said "Hey… err… Chris, grab me the tea for me… While I sit down"

Chris got up grabbed the tea put it on the table and helped her sit down. "Hey babe maybe I should call the doctor to come here instead"

Jill replied "Do that… That would be…" Jill then ran out and into the toilet and started vomiting. Chris picked up the phone and called the doctors to come over right away.

Jill was still in the toilet for the last half hour. "Jill honey you ok… You want me to come in"

Jill shouted "No honey I'm ok leave me alone for awhile"

Chris sat back down and heard the door bell rang. 'Must be the doctor' Chris thought. When Chris answered the door it was Wesker. Chris yelled "What the hell you doing here… Wesker"

Wesker Punched Chris in the face, Chris fell all the way into the kitchen onto the table, the table tipped over and the tea fell on Chris's face and made him all wet with tea. Chris got up and shouted "what do you want from me"

Wesker yelled "I want to kill you Chris… now prepare to die"

Wesker ran really fast at Chris and then Chris tried to dodge it but Wesker was too fast and kept hitting Chris in the face and kicked in the stomach. Chris was now on his knee's holding his stomach. Chris tried to get up but Wesker grabbed him by the neck and said "You will never survive this one Chris…"

Then Chris was struggling and took his gun. Wesker took a knife from his pocket and stabbed it in Chris's right leg. Chris then shot his gun and a bullet hit Wesker's head. Wesker dropped Chris and collapsed. Blood was all over the place. Chris was coughing. Then Jill came out and said "What's with all the noise, I heard a gun shot what was that about"

Chris Looked at Jill and said "Wesker was back, he's in the corner."

Chris took the knife out of his leg and a lot of blood came pouring out. Chris limped to the kitchen cupboard and got the first aid kit and found some bandages and a bandaged his wound up and then. Chris just remembered that the doctor was coming so he hid Wesker's body in the cupboard which had a chair and yelled "Hey Jill get me the rope from the living room please"

Jill found the rope and threw it to Chris and Chris tied it on Wesker. Then Chris got a towel and tied it around his mouth. Chris slammed the door shut and then locked it with a key. The door bell went. "I'm coming hold your horses" Chris yelled at the door. Chris limped to the door whilst Jill lay on the sofa. Chris opened the door and it was the doctor. The doctor Spoke "Hi you called about your wife been sick"

Chris let the doctor in and then led him into the living room. The doctor checked on Jill and Chris waited in the kitchen and wiped up all the blood. The doctor gave her something and asked "Can you go to the toilet and use this please"

Jill nodded and went toilet. When she came out and gave the doctor. The doctor looked in his documents and said "Hmm… as I thought, Jill your pregnant"

Jill touched her belly and said "really how far am I"

The doctor looked at his documents again and said "three months… you have six months left and maybe longer depending if its premature or not when its born"

Jill nodded. The doctor looked at his watch and said "Oh look at the time I better head off, I have an appointment with another patient"

Jill let the doctor out and waved. Chris was smoking his cigarette, and his leg was in a lot of pain. When the doctor left, Jill ran up to Chris and dunked the cigarette out and hugged him and said "Did you hear honey"

Chris returned the hug and said "Yeah I heard, that's wonderful news, I can't wait, and I'm so excited… But err… what about him, what we going to do about him"

Jill went into Chris's pocket and opened the door and looked at Wesker and took him out. With the chair still tied to him. Jill got a chair and sat opposite him and started questioning him. Jill took the towel from his mouth and said "What do you want from us Wesker"

Wesker started laughing in his evil laugh. Chris smacked him in the face and said "Answer her or I will stab you in the leg"

Wesker laughed again and said "You have to kill me to make me answer your pathetic questions"

Chris gave Jill the knife, Jill stabbed it into his leg and said "Answer"

Wesker replied "I came to kill all S.T.A.R.S. Members who destroyed my plans in the mansion incident over five years ago".

Chris replied "You bastard you're still the same man as before… Tell me how you survived the gunshot to the head"

Wesker banged his head and said "metal skull, had it built in over a year ago, I knew someone like Chris would shoot it"

Jill got up and said "Chris you deal with him, I got to go bathroom"

Chris kissed her on the lips and said "Ok honey, I will take care of him"

Chris sat where Jill was sitting and said "So you were after us S.T.A.R.S. Members, Sorry to disappoint you Wesker, Me and Jill quit, and I don't know where, Barry and Rebecca are"

Wesker started laughing, and then said "What about your sister Claire, Leon, they ruined my plans as well, and how about poor little Sherry who lost her parents in raccoon city"

Chris punched Wesker in the face and then Wesker was trying to get lose with his pen knife he had in his other pocket in his trouser. Chris then asked another question "You already know about me and Jill right, we have been married for two years and a month, and you aren't going to ruin it for us"

Wesker replied "Who said I was going to ruin it, all I said was I want to kill you and all of the S.T.A.R.S."

Wesker Finally got through and stabbed Chris in the Chest and then ran out the front door. Chris fell to the ground; Chris tried to grab the knife but was in so much pain. The front door slammed shut and Jill came out of the bathroom and saw Chris covered in his own blood. Jill ran over to Chris and said "It's ok honey I'm here"

Chris spoke "Honey…I … I … I'm really sorry about this… First you been sick and now me been like this… Please… Please forgive me"

Jill kissed him on the lips and then a tear dropped down her face and onto Chris's Chris put his hand on her face and said "Darling why are you crying"

Jill replied "Because you will be in hospital for months with that wound"

Chris looked at her "Be strong Jill… I need… to… rest… night"

Jill yelled "NO! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME"

Jill picked up the phone and called the ambulance. A few minutes later the Ambulance arrived and put Chris in the ambulance. Whilst Jill called Leon and Claire to tell them to meet her at the hospital and that it's a real emergency.

A few hours later Jill, Leon and Claire were in the relative's room waiting for the nurse and surgeon to come back. Jill was worried sick, then she yelled "Oh my god I'm going to be sick". Jill ran out and into the bathroom and started vomiting. Claire asked Leon "do you know something about Jill that I don't"

Leon looked at Claire and brushed her hair back with his fingers and said "Well I told Chris that she maybe pregnant, because she's always sick and running to the bathroom"

Claire smiled "Oh… So you were been helpful, did you ask him first if he was planning on having any kids"

Leon thought back '_hey Chris you planning on having any kids yet'_

Leon replied to Claire "Yep I told him and he said he hasn't thought about it yet"

Claire kissed him on the cheek and said "Your such a nice, and cute guy, and very smart, and knows what to do in dangerous situations, that's why I married you"

Jill came back and said "Has the surgeon or nurses came back yet.

Claire replied "Sadly… No"

Jill sat down and stayed quiet until the nurses came. A few days later, Chris finally woke up and saw Jill lying there and had a bandage around his chest and leg.

Chris whispered "PSST… Leon"

Leon woke up and looked around and saw Chris sitting up. Leon crept over to Chris and said "Yes… Chris what do you want"

Chris whispered "Leon can you ask a nurse for a glass of water, I don't want to wake my wife up… so please Leon you will be a real pal"

Leon then shrugged and walked out and asked a nurse for a glass of water. A nurse came and gave Leon a glass. Leon came back with a glass of water and gave it to Chris. Chris sipped it and it was all gone in one. Leon Whispered "Dang that was fast maybe I should have asked for a bigger cup"

Chris looked at Leon and smirked and said "Ha-ha very funny Leon"

Chris started feeling pains in his Chest. Leon said "The pain killers are wearing off be careful the surgeons haven't taken the bullet out yet, it's too near your heart"

Chris looked under the bandage which was on his chest and said "Dang, my chest, I had it all built up and everything now it's gone its all Wesker's fault… I should teach him a lesson or two"

Chris then got up and out of bed and limped towards the door. Leon asked "Hey Chris where the heck are you going"

Chris answered "To the bathroom, which way is it Leon"

Leon replied "Turn left when you see a sign it should say toilets above your head"

Chris waved and then went to the bathroom, and then he went to do a piss.

When he came back the nurses was in his room waiting for him to come back.

When Chris walked in the room the nurses asked "Mr Redfield where have you been"

Chris replied "I needed to go piss, sorry if I worried you, but a man's got to do what a mans got to do"

When Chris was in his bed they gave him an injection to stop the pains in his chest.


	2. chapter 2

**Resident Evil**

**Chapter 2: the Infected town of Durango**

Six months has past since Chris has been put in hospital. Chris has been having problems at home, Jill gave birth to a beautiful girl and they named her Holly. Chris has been arguing with Jill ever since he got out of the hospital. He's been spending most time at the bar drinking alcohol than helping looking after his daughter. It was late, around ten at night, When Chris took out his key and opened the front door with his key. There sat Jill watching television on their sofa, Holly was probably sleeping in her cot, in their bedroom. Seeing Chris, Jill turned to his attention.

"Hi Chris, what's wrong?" She asked. "Ever since you got out of the hospital you've been in a grumpy mood, and you're gone from morning to night, almost all day long!"

Chris replied in a grump "Nothings wrong, just don't like staying in doors all day that's all"

Jill yelled "That's bullshit Chris, you have to help me look after Holly she's yours as well"

Chris Looked at her with a drunken voice "Well sorry Jill to disappoint you but I'm going Sleep in here"

Jill stormed out of the room and Lay on the bed. When she fell asleep Chris Walked over to the bedroom and saw Jill sleeping as well as holly. Chris whispered "I'm sorry Jill, but I feel that something is going to happen, something bad, please forgive me"

Chris walked over to the Couch and lounged there, with a bottle of alcohol and he took a sip, then he fell asleep. The bottle that was in his hand dropped on the floor.

The next morning Jill dressed holly to go for a walk; Jill wrote a note to Chris and left it on the fridge. It was now midday and Chris felt hungry. Chris looked at the fridge and saw the note; he picked it up and read it

'_Dear Chris,_

_Me and holly are going for a little walk, I might see Claire as well She's at the hospital, I called Leon he might be able to help with your little problem, I'm sorry but if I can't help you who can, well I will be back around three or four, Leon will pop round at twelve, I'm doing a bit of shopping as well_

_Lots of Love_

_Jill'_

Chris put the note on the table, he opened the fridge door and looked for food, and he saw nothing. So he decided to make sandwiches. 'Ding dong' the door bell rang. He went to open the door and saw Leon. Chris let him in and then went to make his sandwich. Leon shut the door and sat at the table. "Chris what's wrong, is something bothering you which you can't tell Jill"

Chris looked at Leon with a sandwich in his mouth, he took the sandwich out and said "Yeah… something like that"

Chris whispered "Can you keep a secret"

Leon looked at Chris and said "Yeah I'm your best friend"

Chris grabbed a plate and put his sandwiches on it, and then he sat at the table and put the plate down. "Well I feel something bad is going to happen, but the problem is I don't know when"

Leon grabbed Chris's face and yelled "Nothings bad is going to happen, Carry on with your life as normal and look after your daughter… she needs a lot of love and attention"

Leon took his hands away. Chris took a cigarette out of his pocket and lighted it with his lighter. Leon took the cigarette out of his mouth and said "And you can't smoke in front of your daughter either, do you want her to have heart problems, just like your dad did"

Chris nodded "No… I only smoke when I'm scared or know that something bad is going to happen"

Leon replied and took his lighter "Well nothing bad is going to happen and you know nothing bad will happen don't you"

Leon threw the cigarette and the cigarette packet in the bin, and said "but… you can keep the lighter, it's a souvenir"

Chris felt pain in his chest and was rubbing his chest. Leon looked at him and said "You still getting chest pains"

Slowly Chris leaned back, taking off his top as gently as he could, the bandages covered in blood. Without warning, he fell back, collapsing to the ground. Running over, Leon grabbed Chris by the underarms and dragged the older man to the couch, resting him comfortably. Reaching for the phone, he dialled the doctors number, one of the many printed on a small paper next to it. It only took a few moments for the doctor to arrive, analysing the wound

"Your stitches have ripped, but no worries; I will stitch it back up for you. If it keeps hurting, go to the hospital."

Leon nodded. The doctor stitched it back up. When the doctor left Leon sat on the chair and played some of Chris's video games until he woke up. It was now four in the after noon Chris was still Sleeping and Jill was at home. Jill asked Leon "What happened"

Leon replied "His stitch ripped so the doctor stitched it up again, the doc said if it happens again take him to the hospital"

Leon then said "If you need any help just ask and I will, but I will be visiting Claire, so I will not be able to help all the time"

Jill nodded and then said "Well see you later"

Leon waved and then left. Jill put Holly in the cot, then Jill sat next to Chris and brushed his lovely brown short hair back and whispered with a tear drop down her face "I miss the old you Chris, I don't want you to leave me"

Chris finally opened his eyes and said "Jill, you know I will never leave you, I love you too much, Leon made me realise that our daughter needs love and caring… Sorry about before I was been an asshole"

Chris sat up and felt pain in his chest. Jill said "Don't move yet, the doctor had to stitch it up again, it ripped"

Chris lay back and Jill gave him a passionate kiss and then said "Don't move, if Holly's awake I will bring her in"

Jill walked out and went to see if holly was awake, Holly was about to cry and Jill whispered "it's ok"

Then Chris walked in and hugged Jill and said "It's ok Jill, Let me hold her"

Chris Picked Holly up, Jill smiled and said "This is the best part of been a family"

Chris looked at Jill and smirked. Chris lay in the bed with Holly and Jill. The next day, Chris woke up early to go to work; He worked in a police station to help with investigations. The station asked him to investigate the forest in Durango. Chris made himself some breakfast, and then Jill was awake and touched his stomach and said "So why are you up so early"

Chris replied "I have to go to Durango, for awhile, it has been said that people have been killed and disappearing, but I don't know when I will be back"

Jill kissed him "ok honey, when you are finished please call me, and when you get there call me as well"

Chris kissed her neck and said "Of course babe"

Chris started to eat his breakfast at the table and Jill sat opposite him, Chris asked "So you going anywhere today"

Jill replied "Well Rebecca came back from Scotland yesterday so I might visit her; she said she and Billy just got married, and instead of having Coen as their last name they changed it to Chambers, and Billy changed his name to Brad"

Chris Leant back on his Chair and said "Cool, well look at the time, I'm going to be late"

Jill kissed him and then he took his 9mm handgun, and put it in his pocket with sixty bullets. Chris got into his car and started it, He then drove out of the driveway and waved to Jill, Chris has been driving for a long two hour drive he saw the sign 'Durango five miles'. Chris then drove straight. The roads were empty, the shops were closed, and Chris felt something strange was happening but he didn't know what. Chris thought 'is it happening again, what happened in Raccoon city, or is it always like this'

Chris parked his car just outside the forest, locked his car and then walked ahead. He heard people screaming don't know why. Chris was holstering his gun and then a woman nearly ran past him and he asked "What the hells happening"

The lady yelled "Mo…monsters attacking the forest, you have to help us please"

Chris ran towards to where the people were attacked, He saw the creatures that looked like the ones from the mansion. He whispered "Oh shit not this again"

The man next to him said while shooting "What the heck do you mean not this again, have you encountered these before"

Chris nodded and said "I barely escaped"

Chris started shooting, his aim was perfect, he shot the monsters in the head and they were down. He then reloaded and shot one that was about to bite the man he was talking to. There were ten monsters left and he had no bullets left, the monsters were getting closer. Chris then shouted "Everyone pull back, it's too dangerous".

The men then pulled back. The men yelled at Chris and shouted "BEHIND YOU!"

Chris turned around and saw a huge monster taller than Chris huge Claws. But he somehow recognised the picture; Claire gave him a picture of her friend and his family. Chris whispered "No… It can't be STEVE!"

The monster stabbed Chris in the Chest and threw him at the Tree, Chris then was fell unconscious; his mobile phone was smashed to pieces as Chris hit the ground. The Men tried to help him to safety but a man in black with dark sunglasses picked him up, Steve was with him. While at Jill's house, it's the next morning and Jill hasn't heard from him since he left the house. Jill tried to reach his mobile and it was switched of for some reason. Jill rang Leon and asked him to see if he can go and Check on Chris. Leon agreed and left right away. After a two hour drive, Leon arrived at the forest, People were eating each other. Leon shot the infected ones that came after him. Leon reached a mansion sort of place. He tried to open the front doors and as he guessed they were locked. He looked up and saw a window above the door opened. He climbed up on top of the door, to what seemed to be a ledge to put flowers and stuff on. He stood on it and went into the window. When he jumped down he was in a room filled with files. He picked one up and read that Wesker was planning on letting the Police station that Chris was working at know. Leon dumped the paper in his pocket and opened the door leading to the hallway open. There were directions to every room. Leon saw one saying 'to the laboratory'. Leon went that way and was checking if people were around. But there was no one around. Leon saw blood all over the walls, and doors were scratched like a big monster was going somewhere. Leon heard a groaning sound, Leon knew the voice, and Leon said "That sounds like Chris". Leon ran towards the groaning sound. Leon opened a door and Saw Chris. Leon ran towards to Chris and shouted "I'm getting you out of here"

Chris grabbed Leon's hand and said "No… wait… You can't they..."

Leon looked around, he felt some bad scent around the room, but couldn't tell where it was coming from"

Leon asked "They what Chris… What about your wife, she's worried about you"

Chris blinked and shouted "Jill, Holly"

Chris then pulled the blanket off him and said "The monster… It's Claire's friend, Wesker… He infected him with some sort of virus and turned him into a monster… He did the same to me… I don't know what will happen to me… I will either be like Steve or worse"

Leon Grabbed Chris by the arm and put it around his neck and said "What can be worse than a monster"

Chris smirked and said "I might turn out to be like Wesker… A scum"

Leon laughed and said "Well that's some funny shit… Let's just think about getting you out of here first"

Chris agreed. Chris and Leon walked into a room, which looked like the medical centre. Leon got the med kit out. Leon took a bandage out and put it over Chris's huge scar which covered from his abdomen to his chest, all the way through to the other side.

Leon patched Chris up with a bandage and said "When you get home, we can ask Rebecca to heal you with some herbs or something"

Chris nodded and said "Yeah and she can tell me all about her adventures in Scotland".

Leon Tied the Bandage up and then helped him up. Leon and Chris heard some shooting. Leon whispered "Aw shit who you think that is"

Chris replied "Either the police or Wesker"

Chris looked out of the window and whispered "Well were not that high up"

Leon then looked and said "Well only about two feet, unless you have a parachute then we could make it… but you don't so we can't"

Chris looked around and saw that a tree weren't that far away and said "How about jumping towards the tree"

Leon answered "Ok how about you go first then I go, you can test it, if you live I will come"

Chris opened the window and jumped to the tree and he landed straight on it, Chris Climbed down. Leon then jumped and climbed down as well. Chris and Leon ran towards their car. They ran to Leon's car since it was closer. They got in and drove home to Leon's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident Evil**

**Chapter 3: The Infected Chris Redfield**

The next day Chris woke up, He looked around and saw Rebecca sitting next to him. Rebecca asked "How you feeling Today Chris"

Chris replied "Fine, Chest hurts all the way down to my stomach, apart from that I'm ok"

Rebecca said "The pain killers are wearing out, let me check your wounds"

Whilst Chris sat up so she can check the wounds, his wounds were still bleeding. Then Chris asked "Does Jill know I'm here"

Rebecca said "She came in a few times with Holly but she went to stay at her Dad's this morning"

When Rebecca cleaned his wounds and patched him up, Chris turned to his side and didn't say a word. He went back to sleep. Chris woke up and saw something moving around in his stomach, he tried to stop it but it wouldn't. Rebecca saw Chris struggling; she tried to calm him down. She yelled "HEY… BILLY… LEON… SOMEONE… HE'S INTROUBLE"

Leon came in and saw Chris lift up his top and saw the lump in his belly. Leon looked at his face and saw Blood come out. Chris said something faintly "S…o…sorr…y"

Then Chris got out of the bed and jumped out of the window. Leon was about to go after him when Billy grabbed his arm and said "Don't he's infected… I know he's your buddy but he will be back"

Rebecca threw the covers on the floor and said "No…Why didn't I see this before"

Leon asked "See what"

Rebecca shouted "The monster came from the wound… The wound had produced eggs, and that's what created the monster inside him"

Leon shouted "So your saying whoever scratched Chris produced eggs in the claws… That's the most ridicules story I have ever heard Rebecca"

Leon stormed out and went into his car and drove to Jill's house. Leon rang the door bell. Jill opened the door, Leon heard Holly crying, and Jill let him in and started feeding Holly with a bottle. Leon shut the door quietly and said "Jill I have some very bad news"

Jill sat on the sofa and said "What sort of news… Where's Chris… He hasn't come home since yesterday morning"

Leon sat on the sofa his head ducked into his knees and said "Chris is infected… I don't know how far but he had produced eggs into his stomach from a scratch he got… We brought him back to my house and Rebecca did her best to help him…"

Jill put Holly into her cot and put her to sleep and sat on the sofa and said "She couldn't help her could she"

Leon Answered "Just one little mistake… She forgot to analyze his wound… But it was too late… Chris jumped out of the window and disappeared"

Jill hugged Leon and said "It's ok… He will be back… I know Chris he's a strong man… If he comes back we might have to fight him… Just go to the hospital and look after Claire… I will look after holly ok"

Leon nodded and left the house. Jill sat in the bedroom on the bed and looked at holly that was sleeping peacefully, 'Chris please… you are a good man… what happened in that place… in Durango… Whatever happened, it must have been horrid'. Jill just remembered that when Weaker was in the house he said something about 'destroying all of S.T.A.R.S. and the whole family' Jill grabbed holly who was still sleeping and put her in the buggy, She put holly in a baby seat and Drove the Car to Leon's house. Jill rang the door bell. Billy answered. Jill ran in while holding holly. Jill yelled while trying to catch her breath "Rebecca you, Billy, me and Claire have to hide somewhere… It's about Wesker… He's planning on Killing all S.T.A.R.S. like he did to Chris"

Rebecca grabbed Jill by the shoulders and said "But where are we going to go…"

Jill replied "I know of a place… Just gather Leon and Claire and meet me here"

Rebecca and Billy left to go to the hospital. Jill smelt a stinky bottom and knew it came from Holly. Jill laid holly on the bed and took her nappy off. "Oh man this nappy stinks… Holly, you know you're like your father when he does shits in the toilet"

Holly Then started to Giggle and make baby noises, then she started dribbling. Jill wiped her bum with a wet one and put a new nappy on. Jill Lay Holly in her arms and told her of the story when Jill and Chris first met. A few moments later Rebecca and Billy arrived with Leon and Claire. Rebecca asked "So where's this place you know of"

Jill walked out of the house with Holly in her arms. Jill went into a cave sort of looking place but looked like a house inside a cave. Jill sat down on the sofa, so did the rest of them. There was a wooden made Cot which Chris made. Claire said "Oh this is what Chris made, Jill put Holly in it, and I bet it's nice and comfortable"

Jill put holly in the cot and she went straight to sleep.


End file.
